SpongeBob's Evil Twin!
by FlyHigh96
Summary: Does SpongeBob really have an evil twin? Or is it just Plankton trying to steal the Krabby Patty formula? Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Note from the author- This is my first SpongeBob story, so if you could just not FLAME me, everybody's happy.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own SpongeBob SquarePants.**

"I'm ready!!! I'm READY!!! I'M REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY READY!!!" SpongeBob shrieked as he ran down the road to The Krusty Krab.

"SpongeBob old pal!" Patrick shouted to him. Ever since last week, Patrick was talking different pretend accents, because he saw this one guy do it on T.V. Today, he was talking 'the-almost-sounding-like-English-accent'. He was very proud of it. Of course, Squidward only liked the ' be-quiet-accent', because Patrick didn't speak a word. Obviously, this was very hard for Patrick, so Squidward told Patrick that SpongeBob could help him.

"Hi Patrick!" SpongeBob shouted back. "I'm on my way to The Krusty Krab! I'll be sure to make you an extra Krabby Patty with the patty off of it! I know how much you like those."

"Thanks, old chum!" Patrick squealed. But before Patrick could finish his sentence, SpongeBob had already dashed down the street.

But, as SpongeBob was skipping down the street, everyone who was outside, just ran inside screaming.

SpongeBob just shrugged, and darted into the Krusty Krab.

When SpongeBob got to the Krusty Krab, he saw that there was absolutely no one in the restaurant.

"Mr. Crabs!" SpongeBob yelled. "SpongeBob at your service!"

No one answered.

So SpongeBob tried again.

Still, no one was there.

SpongeBob walked to Mr. Crabs' office, and knocked on the door.

SpongeBob was about to walk in, when he heard an echoing voice that seemed to be coming out of the walls. It said: "IF YOU EVER WANT TO SEE MR. CRABS AGAIN, BRING A KRABBY PATTY TO THE-"

"Chum Bucket?" SpongeBob interrupted.

"BRING A KRABBY PATTY TO THE BURGER MANIA FOOD COURT."

"The Burger Mania Food Court?" SpongeBob asked to no one.

"Well, this is for Mr. Crabs…" SpongeBob said.

An hour later, SpongeBob found his way to The Burger Mania Food Court.

"Plankton? You can come out now…" SpongeBob said, as he walked inside the food court.

The place was a dump! Boxes were everywhere! And stray snails roamed around, licking the melted chocolate off of ripped candy wrappers.

"Hello?" SpongeBob said again, a little softer this time.

All of the sudden, the doors that probably led to the kitchen swung open, and in came in…

ANOTHER YELLOW SPONGE!!!

The sponge was just like him, same clothes, same eyes, same annoying smile!

Now SpongeBob knew why everyone was so scared of him! It was because SpongeBob…had an evil TWIN!!!

**Did you like the chapter? If so, review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Note from the author- thanks for the reviews!**

SpongeBob gasped, and backed away. "Holy Snails!"

"WHERE IS THE KRABBY PATTY?" The voice boomed.

But before SpongeBob could give him it, Mr. Crabs darted from under a table, and grabbed SpongeBob's hand. "Let's scram, me boy!" He screamed, and they raced out of the food court.

They ran as fast as they could, and practically knocked down the door. "Did he follow us, boy?" Mr. Crabs asked. "I don't think so-"

BAM! A crash was heard, and the road behind then broke in two. Up popped an automobile with, you guessed it, SpongeBob's evil twin!

"Wha- How'd he do that?" SpongeBob asked in amazement. "What, me boy?" Asked Mr. Crabs, and looked behind him, but the car was nowhere to be seen.

"Mr. Crabs! LOOK OUT!" Shrieked SpongeBob. Mr. Crabs looked forward, and the car was right in front of them! "AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!" They both shouted. They made a quick U-turn, and darted inside the Krusty Crab. "Thump! THUMP! THUMP!!!" SpongeBob's evil twin crashed into the door, which made a million little pieces of glass fly every which way.

"Hey! That door cost me me whole months salary!" Mr. Crabs shrieked. "That's it!" He shouted, and pushed his sleeves up. "COME OUT HERE AND FIGHT LIKE A MAN!"

SpongeBob watched from behind a barrel that said, "PROPERTY OF UNDERSEA FARMS". Finally, Mr. Crabs punched the evil twin so hard, that the he flew through the doorway, and landed somewhere in the jellyfish fields, and Mr. Crabs and SpongeBob heard a big, big, ZAP!!!!

"Oooooooooo….." SpongeBob and Mr. Crabs both said together.

By now, it was about 10:00. Time for SpongeBob to go home. "Well, goodnight Mr. Crabs! Now, time to feed Gary…"

As SpongeBob walked home, everybody ran away. "Wait! I'm not evil! It's just Plankton! I have an evil twin!" That didn't work. Besides, no one could even hear him over all of the screams and shouts of terrified fish. SpongeBob sighed, and walked to his house.

"Hi Gary! Here's some food! Enjoy!" SpongeBob said. Gary meowed, and slurped up his dinner.

Before SpongeBob went to bed, he said goodnight to Gary. "Goodnight Gary! See you tomorrow!" Gary meowed, and snuggled underneath his torn old newspapers.

SpongeBob and Gary were fast asleep when a moving shadow was creeping up the stairs. "I HAVE AN IDEA…" The shadow said.

When SpongeBob woke up, he found a note on his bed. "What's this…?" He asked to nobody in particular. He opened it up, and this is what it said.

"Dear SpongeBob,

Since the Krusty Crab hasn't been very busy, you can take a day off.

-Eugene Crabs."

"That's weird." SpongeBob said after reading the note. "Mr. Crabs doesn't talk like that- or write like that! And why did he sign his name as Eugene Crabs?" SpongeBob shrugged, and went downstairs to tell Gary the news. When he got down, Gary was chewing on SpongeBob's pretend driver's license that was made out of construction paper, and neon crayons. When he saw SpongeBob, he stopped.

"Gary!" SpongeBob said. "I don't have to work today!" Gary meowed.

"SpongeBob! I need you! Come to my office!" No answer. "SpongeBob!" SpongeBob entered the office. "Ah… There you are! Listen me boy, I need you to polish the stove today. It's getting old and ugly." "RIGHT AWAY, SIR." SpongeBob (or was he…?) said. Mr. Crabs frowned. "Stop shouting, lad!" SpongeBob nodded, and went to the kitchen.

When nobody was watching, SpongeBob said, "TIME TO LOOK FOR THE FORMULA!" He looked everywhere in the kitchen. Obviously, this wasn't SpongeBob. It was his evil twin. Since we don't know his name right now, we'll just call him… Billy-bob-frank-fred Jr.

**Note from the author- Please R&R!**


	3. Chapter 3

NFA- On with our little story┘

⌠TIME TO LOOK FOR THE FORMULA!■

SpongeBob was busy in his work -if you call picking out pants for Gary▓s birthday WORK- when he put down the blue-speckled pants he was holding, and said out loud:  
⌠AM I THE ONE WHO SHOULD BE AT WORK TODAY??? OR IS MR.CRABS JUST LAYING┘ ME┘ O┘F┘F┘!!!■ SpongeBob was MAD. He rushed to the nearest bus and ordered the driver to drive him straight to the nearest Krusty Krab. Which was kind of pointless, seeing that there was only one Krusty Krab in the whole ocean. (Except for the one on The SpongeBob Squarepants Movie, but I▓m not talking about that.)

⌠But this bus is going to Murky Lagoon, and I don▓t know where that place is-■ The poor bus driver said, but SpongeBob demanded him to ⌠MOVE IT┘!!!■ but that puffer fish was a tough one, too. He closed the doors, and started moving the bus. SpongeBob▒s face began to gain it▓s regular color again. ⌠See? Now, that wasn▓t so h- wait a second, the Krusty Krab is that way┘■ He began to understand. ⌠WAIT┘!!!■

But as SpongeBob was panicking, Billy-Bob-Frank-Fred Jr. was searching. Searching for a┘ a family air loom, lets just say for now. In the process, his big mechanical arm crashed along a shelf of fresh dill pickles. ⌠CCCRRRAAASSSHHH┘!!!■

Mr. Crabs looked up from counting his money. ⌠Eh┘ SpongeBob┘???■ He called out, but there was no answer. He got up from his seat, and walked over to the kitchen. ⌠SpongeBob, me boy┘?■ It was just like a horror movie. He opened the door slowly, steadily┘ When all of the sudden, ⌠WWWWWOOOOAAAAAAHHHHHHH┘!!!■

By this time, SpongeBob had took control of the bus and -with great speed- roared over to the Krusty Krab. ⌠Mr. Krabs! I need a word with you┘■ SpongeBob scowled. ⌠Not now me boy, HELP┘!!!■ Mr. Krabs was in the air. Why? Because Billy-Bob-Frank-Fred Jr. had been holding him for the past 2 minutes with his robo-hand. Poor Krabs was ready to barf.

⌠Get him SpongeBob! It▓s 2007! AND MAKE IT QUICK, ME BOY┘!!!■

SpongeBob looked at him questioningly. ⌠Yea, Mr. Krabs, I know it▓s 2007.■ SpongeBob scoffed.

⌠He▓s got the formula BOY┘!!!■

But before SpongeBob could even touch the ⌠2007■, it dropped Mr. Krabs -who landed on SpongeBob- and then it raced to the kitchen, and blocked the doors with wooden boxes that said ⌠PROPERTY OF THE CHUM BUCKET■. SpongeBob and Krabs were locked out!

But SpongeBob could definitely hear what he was doing. HE WAS MAKING A KRABBY PATTY FROM THE SECRET FORMULA HE NOW HELD IN IS HANDS┘!!!■

⌠WHY DID YOU HIRE THAT ROBOT THING?■ SpongeBob demanded to know. ⌠I didn▓t, me boy! I didn▓t even send you that note! 2007 told me it was ALL HIS PLAN!■

SpongeBob began to take boxes from the doorway. ⌠So┘ you didn▓t want to fire me┘?■ SpongeBob squealed joyfully.

⌠Of course not, LAD! I would neve-■ Just then ⌠2007■ burst out of the kitchen, wooden pieces of boxes flying everywhere. AND HE HAD A KRABBY PATTY IN HIS HANDS!■

SpongeBob and Krabs gasped. ⌠No┘■ Krabs said. ⌠That▓s my┘ life┘■ He went down on his knees.

When SpongeBob saw this, he ran over to ⌠2007■ and yelled, ⌠YOU STEAL THE FORMULA, I STEAL YOUR DIGNITY┘!!! HHHHIIII-YYYAAA┘!!!■ SpongeBob karate chopped the patty out of it▓s hands.

It landed on a table, like it was ready to eat. ⌠NOW FOR YOU.■ 2007 was talking to SpongeBob. He lifted SpongeBob up with his ⌠robo-hand■ and threw him into a pile of buckets that as well said ⌠PROPERTY OF THE CHUM BUCKET■. SpongeBob was weak.

⌠Oh┘ no┘ you┘ don▓t┘!!!■ Mr. Krabs said to 2007. Everything was in slow motion. Mr. Krabs ran for the patty. 2007 picked it up. Mr. Krabs leaped for the burger. But it was too late. 2007 had eaten it.

SpongeBob wiggled his way out of the buckets. He sat there, staring at Krabs. ⌠Mr-■

⌠BBBUUUURRRRRPPPP┘!!!■ 2007 broke the sad moment. It was payback. Somehow┘

NFA- R&R┘!!! 


End file.
